Wireless terminals may operate in multiple frequency bands in order to provide operations in multiple communications systems. For example, many cellular radiotelephones are now designed for pentaband operation in GSM and WCDMA modes at nominal frequencies of 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, and 2100 MHz.
Achieving effective performance in all of the above described frequency bands (i.e., “multi-band”) may be difficult. Contemporary wireless terminals are increasingly packing more circuitry and larger displays and keypads/keyboards within small housings. As a consequence, there has been increased use of semi-planar antennas, such as a multi-branch inverted-F antenna, that may occupy a smaller space within a terminal housing. The semi-planar antenna can be printed on/mounted to the terminal's main printed circuit board, but should be placed away from a ground plane of the terminal's printed circuit board to be useful. Constraints on the available space and location for the branches of the antenna can negatively affect the antenna performance.